


Healing Hands

by PaganPastel



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angels, But only a little, Demons, F/M, Fluff, Humans, MC is overweight, Mammon freaks out cause lulz witch, Might add more tags, Smut, as the story goes on, i don't know how to tag, some trigger warning, we stan for body acceptance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24549814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaganPastel/pseuds/PaganPastel
Summary: Self conscious of her body and falling into a depression Aiana gets thrown into Devildom for the student exchange program, can she mentally handle all the trials she faces while fights within herself to accept for who she is?DiavoloxMC and SolomonxMC paring with jealous demon bois!With special guests, the exchange students that went to Earth.New demons and new angels, and a whole lot of chaos.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Healing Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody, its me again, your local Pagan. I've had this idea playing in my mind for awhile and been itching to write it down. 
> 
> Mostly my work consist of trying to stay as neutral as possible, adding MC instead of a name and all that jazz, but this will be based off of my own character and her own journey in Devildom. Readers are free to mentally change some things to fit for themselves but gonna say it now.
> 
> My Character is Aiana, a Female Witch thats a bit on the heavy side.  
> there will be love, there will be jokes, and down the line, there will be S M U T.  
> I hope you follow me on this journey and please enjoy!
> 
> Warning: Bullying and thoughts/attempt suicide

**Chapter 1:**

The room was shaded with darkness with only a small string of fairy lights desperately trying to fight this darkness away, a small sob can be heard from the outside, muffled by the closed door, the doorknob jingles, sound of keys inserting and unlocking, followed by a click sound of said door being opened. A young woman enters the room, eyes watery, she locks the door behind her and steps into her apartment, she begins to remove her white sandals while throwing her keys at the small hallway coffee table, she was gonna go straight to her room until she pauses and looks at herself in the hallway mirror.

She was wearing a long spaghetti strap sundress that went just above her ankles, exposing her two sterling silver ankle bracelets with a moon and star charms on it. Her sterling silver knuckle rings decorated her fingers of stones, star symbols, and markings, she wears a bracelet made of lava rocks and 7 colorful stones representing the chakras. Her ears are clear of jewelry but her neck is graced with a silk loose black choker with a pentagram star dangling from it.

It is clear judging by her attire, and the decor of her apartment, that this woman is within the lines of spirituality. But within those eyes that stared back to her, was far nowhere near as spiritual as she wished to be. Her delicate round face was puffy, her eyes red from tears and her nose runny. She had been crying on the way home, and it shows. Rubbing her eyes to dry away the tears she makes her way to her altar she has in her living room and lights her usual candles, she stares at the flame of the main large taper candle she has and thinks back to today's events….

_There he was, standing behind of the counter of the metaphysical shop she goes to, he was removing his name tag and bidding goodbyes to his coworkers, he was clocking out for the day. Hands shaky and nerves kicking in, she tries to calm herself in order to not make a fool out of herself, and even if she did, he is such a sweet guy! He wouldn’t make fun of her, he would probably just chuckle and give her that sweet smile of his while waiting patiently for her to finish what she needed to say._

_She takes a deep breath and walks up to him with confidence on her side. “Kevin, hey!” She greets him._

_The man, Kevin, looked over his shoulder and smiled at her. “Aiana, Hey you.”_

_Aiana, the name that has been given to her at birth. Never had she loved the sound of her name until they passed his lips. “How are you doing? I see you got off work just now.”_

_“Yeah, now it's time for me to go relax. What are you doing here? Can i help you with anything?”_

_Aiana blushes and looks down on her feet, “Well...i was wondering…” She bites her lower lip and begins to fiddle with her rings, “Since you are off..we could go get coffee..or…” She looks up and sees him smiling at her, like she knew he would. With new courage she straightens her back. “Would you like to go on a date with me?”_

_“Ah..I’m sorry Aiana, but i already have a girlfriend....”_

_Rejected…_

_“Ah, i didn’t know that...It's okay though! Maybe some other time as friends right?” She tries to save face._

_“Yeah, for sure! I gotta go now, see ya!”_

Aiana’s day wouldn’t have been so bad after that, she could have just gone home and enjoyed the rest of her evening with her pets and plants. But instead she decided to go for that cup of coffee by herself, and there within the little coffee shop she saw Kevin with a group of friends talking about her...and saying the most hurtful things anyone could have said….

A broken sob escapes her lips, she hugs herself for comfort until she felt her body over her dress….

_You mean to tell me that fat pig actually asked you out on a **DATE**? _

Aiana slowly reaches to her love handles and squeezes them tight, wishing she can rip them off her body…

_Pig is putting it nicely, she's like a damn cow compared to a pig._

_Her face is okay to look at...if you slap her with 10 pounds of makeup!_

Another broken sob breaks out, she slowly goes down on her knees, her long wavy hair flowing down to cover her face.

_I know, it took me all of my willpower not to throw up right in front of her when she asked me out, thank god she believed me about not being available._

Aiana begins to break, tears flowing freely as she begins to cry out her hurt and pain…

_Seriously, that chick is so weird. She’s in her late 20’s maybe even her early 30’s, nothing but a fat lard on legs, and on top of that she’s a witch, or pagan or whatever the fuck they call themselves now. I thought that shit was only in movies?_

Aiana begins to feel herself around the waist, she knows she's on the heavy side, poor girl has been on constant diets for years, from keto to waist slimming exercises, the only good thing that came out of years of waist training was that her body became an hourglass form...but still...the diets never worked, the love handles never went away, and the pounds keep coming back. And no one loved her like this…..

_She lives such a pathetic life._

Not Mike….

_She's so disgusting!_

Not Joey…

_Shes so fat and ugly!_

And not Kevin…

_Honestly, she should just kill herself, would do me a big favor of never seeing her again._

Aiana glances up to her altar and sees her athame dagger, a simple tool that is made of crystal with flowers embedded in the handle, she only ever uses it to cast protective circles, but….

_She should just kill herself._

Tears flowing down her face, she reaches the ceremonial dagger and stares at the blade, Aiana glances at the statue of her Goddess, her eyes appearing to be pleading, for her moon child to drop the Athame, with this thought, she cries out even louder.

“I’m sorry! I’m so sorry! I just...i can’t handle this...Not anymore…” With her white sundress spilled all around her, the tip of the blade right on her wrist, Aiana takes a deep breath...And….

_**BOOM!** _

Suddenly a bright circle appears all around Aiana, glowing brightly, a flash of light blinds her and her entire apartment begins to quake, everything is bright and burning, not knowing what is happening she closes her eyes and hangs on tight until she is surrounded in darkness. Once the shaking stops and her world has stilled, she opens her eyes…and is in a place that looks like a courtroom.

”Where am i?” Aiana looks up and sees several men looking at her, then suddenly, the man in the seat of the chief judge starts speaking.

“Welcome to the Devildom, Aiana.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Sorry for it being so short, its just kind of like a introduction or prologue. anyways. 
> 
> see ya next time!


End file.
